Don't Cheat On Me!
by Aerith Acquilla Achetes
Summary: Persaingan ketat 2 orang rival. Ada salah seorang yang curang dari mereka. Siapakah Itu? warning: BL/ Shonen-ai.


Don't Cheat On Me!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuXNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship, a little bit humor.

Warning : OOC, BL, Shonen-ai, gaje, AU, typos, kacau, gak nyambung, deelel..

Summary : Persaingan ketat 2 orang rival. Ada salah seorang yang curang dari mereka. Siapakah Itu? warning: BL/ Shonen-ai.

Hai minna! Miko sudah kembali dari hiatus. Did u miss me?*dirajam readers*

hahaha! oke oke. Yaaa~ miko kemaren ga bisa lanjutin fict. Gomennasai!*sujud-sujud*

Ini fict special request dari Hikarii Hana dan dinar izzy easy crazy(gomen kalo salah tulis). Alurnya agak miko rubah dikit. Moga-moga kalian suka^^

dah deh, daripada bikin reader tambah kesel langsung aja ya!

Enjoy it please…

Setting : Konohagakure, pada jaman modern(bukan versi ninja).

Sasuke n' Naruto : 14 tahun

Kriiiinnnnngg!

"Engh..," seseorang mengeliyat di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari balik tirai menyinari wajahnya.

"Brisiiikkk!" anak laki-laki yang sudah kesal karena acara tidur nyenyaknya diganggu, meraih jam weker di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya.

Prang!

Dilemparnya jam kecil tak bersalah itu ke dinding kamarnya dan menarik selimut untuk kembali tidur. Tampaknya ia tak sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya itu.

"Naarutoooo!" seseorang berteriak dari luar kamar tersebut. Tak lama tampaklah wanita berambut merah panjang yang wajahnya sudah terlihat marah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Ck! Apa lagi sih? Bisa diam tidak? Brisiikk!" anak lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengeratkan selimut diwajahnya lalu menutup telinganya. Dia berteriak dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak.

Makin terlihat jelas semburat marah di wajah wanita cantik yang kini telah berdiri di depan ranjang Naruto. Dia menarik selimut Naruto yang mengakibatkan sang pemilik kamar terjatuh dari ranjang empuknya hingga Naruto mengerang keras.

"Aduuhhh!" anak lelaki berambut durian itu mengelus-elus pantatnya yang telah mendarat kasar diatas keramik yang keras. Setelah membuka matanya dengan jelas, terlihatlah sosok yang sangat ditakutinya tengah memasang wajah angker.

"Ehehe! Ada kaasan yang cantik rupanya disini.., " Naruto memasang muka innocentnya diiringi dengan tawa garing. Hanya berusaha memperbaiki suasana.

"Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa, Naruto?" kaasan Naruto yang diketahui bernama Kushina pun memasang senyuman dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah meja kecil di belakangnya. Mencari benda berjasa yang selama ini telah membangunkannya.

"Mencari ini?" Kushina menunjuk jam weker di bawah kakinya yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya atau tepatnya sudah hancur. Seketika wajah Naruto memasang tampang horor, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Ke-kenapa bi-bisa h-hancur begitu?" Naruto mengamati jam itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tak sadar bahwa dirinya sendirilah pelakunya.

"Entahlah, tadi pagi kaasan mendengar suara benda yang dilempar dengan keras dari dalam kamarmu. Kira-kira siapa pelakunya ya? Jika saat ini kaasan tau siapa orangnya, pasti orang itu tak akan selamat," Kushina menyindir Naruto dengan seringaian yang terukir manis di wajahnya.

'glek, oh my god!'

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju kamar mandi pribadi di kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintunya sebelum hal buruk lain terjadi.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak laki-laki 14 tahun yang periang. Dia adalah murid kelas 2 SMP di Konoha Gakuen. Naruto pun terkenal sebagai anak berbakat hampir dalam semua bidang. Teman-temannya sangat menyenangi Naruto.

Ibunya bernama Uzumaki Kushina adalah wanita yang sangat mengerikan di mata Naruto. Sebenarnya dia adalah wanita baik yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Bukan hanya Naruto yang sering kena omelannya. Suaminya yang bernama Namikaze Minato pun sering dimarahinya karena kelakuannya yang terkadang berubah menjadi kekanakkan. Hal itu membuat Kushina seolah menjadi kepala keluarga yang tegas, hampir semua urusan rumah tangga dia yang memutuskan.

Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar di negara tetangga yang bernama Namikaze Corp. Hal itu terpaksa membuatnya jarang pulang ke rumah. Bila ia sudah mulai bosan dengan pekerjaan tersebut, dengan seenaknya dia memutuskan cuti dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah atau berlibur dengan istri dan anaknya.

Kehidupan keluarga ini tidak bermewah-mewahan seperti keluarga lainnya. Kushina mengajarkan pada anaknya agar tak boleh hidup terlalu berlebihan. Sebenarnya mereka tergolong orang-orang kaya karena perusahaan yang dipimpin Minato berkembang dengan pesat.

=-SHINOHARA KUMIKO-=

Brakk!

"Kaasan! Aku berangkat!" tergesa-gesa Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah roti di tangannya.

"Iya! hati-hati, Naruto!" Kushina menyahut dari dapur. "Ckckck, dasar..," Kushina hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

Karena jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya hanya beberapa blok saja, Naruto tidak pernah menggunakan alat transportasi apapun. Yah, dia pikir sekalian untuk berolahraga. Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Roti yang tadi di tangannya telah habis ia makan.

"Jangann ditutuuuuppp!"

Satpam penjaga sekolah yang hendak mengunci pagar terkejut mendengar teriakkan lelaki berambut durian itu. Dilihatnya jam tangannya, seketika seringaian terukir di wajah satpam tersebut. Dihiraukannya teriakkan itu dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kau terlambat 2 menit," dengan santai satpam nista itu berkata pada Naruto yang berada diluar pagar.

"Sial! Ayolah, hanya dua menit saja," Naruto mencoba meluluhkan hati sang satpam. Satpam tersebut hanya menggeleng.

"Ck, baiklah.," bukan Naruto namanya jika semudah itu dia menyerah. Naruto berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah, tepatnya pagar semak yang tinggi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya mencari sesuatu.

"Aha! Ini dia," senyuman penuh kemenangan terlihat di kulit tannya. Naruto menemukan saluran kecil diantara semak-semak itu dan merangkak berusaha melewatinya. Lubang itu hanya bisa dilewati oleh anak kecil atau orang yang memiliki tubuh seukuran Naruto.

Naruto kembali ke depan sekolah setelah berhasil masuk ke halaman.

"Woy!" Naruto berteriak pada satpam nista yang telah mengunci pagar sekolah untuknya. Dia berdiri di depan tangga bersiap hendak naik.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau?" satpam itu sangat terkejut melihat sang raja telat berhasil masuk tanpa pengawasannya. Naruto menanggapinya hanya dengan tawa meremehkan dan berlari ke atas.

"Dasar dobe!" ternyata ada sepasang mata onyx yang mengamati kelakuan Naruto tadi dari jendela kelas yang berada di lantai dua.

Greekk!

Pintu geser di kelas Naruto terbuka dan menampakkan sosok berambut kuning tengah memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Permisi sensei," Naruto tersenyum pada guru bermasker yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya itu.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan," jawab guru yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi itu singkat. Narutopun masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursinya. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke arah sang pemilik mata onyx yang kini telah menatapnya remeh.

'Dasar Sasuteme! Apa sih maunya?' gumam Naruto kesal. Dia menggembungkan pipinya.

=-SHINOHARA KUMIKO-=

Teeetttttt!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Dengan gontai Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hei, apa kau ingin meninggalkan teman-temanmu ini, Naruto?" terdengar suara seseorang yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hehe, maaf! Aku sangat lapar. Tadi pagi aku hanya memakan sepotong roti. Kalian cepatlah!" Naruto mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya agar segera turun. Tak lama beberapa anak laki-laki lainpun mengikuti Naruto ke kantin sekolahnya dan duduk di tempat langganan mereka.

"Paman Teuchi! Pesan ramen porsi besarnya satu mangkok," Naruto memesan makanan favoritnya dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh sang pemilik kantin.

"Bisakah kau lepas dari ramenmu itu barang sehari saja, dobe?" lelaki yang memiliki rambut raven dan mata onyx bernama Uchiha Sasuke menegur Naruto saat pesanannya telah siap.

"Hn, dan bisakah kau lepas dari tomatmu itu, teme?" Naruto melirik segelas jus tomat di tangan Sasuke.

"Setidaknya minuman ini jauh lebih bermanfaat daripada makanan berkalorimu itu, dobe!"

"Terserah!" Naruto yang sudah mulai kesal tak ingin memperpanjang debatnya. Ia tahu bahwa hal itu tak akan ada hasilnya sama sekali.

"Hm, bahkan dalam hal sekonyol itupun kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku. Kau memang benar-benar PAYAH!" balas Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hei, sudahlah! Kami kesini bukan ingin melihat kalian berdua bertengkar. Jangan sampai jam istirahat kami habis hanya dengan mendengar ocehan kalian berdua," melihat dahi Naruto yang sudah mulai berkerut, Kiba memutuskan menghentikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Che! ternyata ada orang payah yang membela orang payah lainnya," Sasuke meninggalkan dua orang yang sudah mulai berkukus itu.

"Hoahm, tenanglah kalian berdua. Dia hanya membuat kalian kesal. Cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Aku sudah ngantuk," Shikamaru angkat bicara karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Kapan kau pernah berhenti mengantuk, huh?" Kiba makin kesal dengan sikap Shikamaru.

"Waktu istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi," dengan suara datarnya Gaara mengingatkan. Naruto dan Kibapun menghabiskan makanannya sedangkan Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas.

Yup, itulah Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha sekaligus rival dari Naruto. Mereka selalu bersaing di segala bidang dan meski Naruto sudah berusaha, tetap saja Sasuke bisa menyainginya.

=-SHINOHARA KUMIKO-=

Jam istirahat telah digantikan dengan pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran yang cukup dibenci banyak siswa karena gurunya yang sangat sadis, dikenal dengan nama Maito Gai. Saat ini kelas Naruto sedang latihan pemanasan.

"Ya, cukup! Sekarang kalian akan berlomba. Lomba lari!" dengan semangat guru olahraga itu mengumumkan pada murid-muridnya. Semua siswa terkejut.

"Lomba kali ini hanya 2 putaran lapangan ini. Saya akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu. Empat orang yang namanya disebutkan harap berdiri di tiap jalur. Yang belum disebutkan silakan istirahat sambil menunggu giliran," Gai memberikan instruksi. Naruto dan kawan-kawannya pun duduk di dekat pohon menunggu giliran.

"Tumben Gai sensei menyuruh kita istirahat dan biasanya dia menyuruh kita lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 5 sampai 10 putaran," kata Naruto sambil membuka botol minuman yang barusan ia beli.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang gembira karena alisnya yang bertambah tebal atau baju ketatnya yang baru selesai dijahit," Kiba menunjuk alis dan bajunya sendiri diikuti tawa dari murid-murid lain.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hn, apanya yang lucu? Hal paling lucu itu adalah ketika melihat wajah sang Uzumaki yang kalah dalam lomba ini," Sasuke yang tiba-tiba lewat membantah lelucon Kiba.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa kau tahu, tuan Uchiha? Aku sudah muak melihat kesombonganmu yang seolah tak akan pernah habis itu. Mari kita buktikan, siapa yang berhak tertawa nanti!" tantang Naruto.

"Aku terima tantanganmu," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara. Segera bersiap!" Gai tiba-tiba memanggil mereka, memecahkan suasana. Empat orang itupun langsung mengambil jalur masing-masing.

Jalur 1 Neji, jalur 2 Naruto, jalur 3 Sasuke, jalur 4 Shikamaru.

"Bersedia!"

"Siap!"

"Mulai!" Gai memberi aba-aba. Empat orang itupun langsung bersiap dan berlari secepat yang mereka mampu.

Di putaran pertama, Neji memimpin pada awalnya. Kemudian disusul oleh Shikamaru dengan wajah ngantuknya. Lomba di putaran pertama tidak terlalu sengit.

Putaran pertama berakhir dengan Sasuke yang memimpin, diiringi oleh Neji, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Setelah melewati garis start untuk putaran kedua, Naruto mempercepat larinya hingga melewati Neji. Neji yang tenaganya sudah tampak habispun tak sanggup untuk membalas, terlebih Shikamaru yang sangat lambat seperti kura-kura.

Suasana semakin sengit antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka selalu bergantian memimpin. Sesekali mereka menyeringai ketika berhasil mendahului lawannya.

Naruto sudah sangat lelah ketika hampir mencapai garis finish. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang terus berlari seolah tenaganya tak terkuras sama sekali.

'Sial!' geram Naruto.

Naruto's POV

'Cih, sial! Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat membalap si teme ya? Sementara seluruh tenagaku sudah hampir habis. Apa-apaan dia itu? Apa dia tak merasa lelah? Ck,' gumamku yang tengah berpikir sambil melirik ke arah teme.

'Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sedikit kecurangan? Memang sih kelihatan tidak sportif. Tapi jika aku bersaing secara jujur, aku tak yakin bisa mengalahkannya. Huft, kuakui bahwa dia memang hebat. Tapi tak lebih hebat dariku jika aku yang berhasil menjadi pemenangnya. Khukhukhu…," pikiranku sudah mulai tak sehat. Aku merencanakan hal-hal licik di kepalaku hanya untuk mengalahkan Sasuke. Jika sesekali aku yang menang, tak masalah kan? Lagipula, poin dia sebagai pemenang sudah jauh lebih banyak dariku.

'Yup! Sudah kuputuskan, aku harus melakukannya!' dengan mantap aku memutuskan, tanpa sadar senyumanku berubah menjadi seringaian yang tak sengaja dilihat oleh si teme. Bagaimana ini? Rencanaku tak boleh gagal!.

Kulihat ke depan, garis finish sudah terlihat dari sini. Aku harus cepat.

Kugeser tubuhku mendekati teme. Kusamakan kecepatanku supaya rencanaku berhasil. Perlahan kakiku kuarahkan ke kaki teme, berusaha untuk mengaitnya agar ia terjatuh. Tiba-tiba ia melompati kakiku dan terus berlari, kulihat seringaianku telah berpindah ke wajahnya.

Aku tak menyangka rencanaku telah berhasil diantisipasinya dan yang lebih parah adalah kakiku terkilir setelah berusaha mengaitnya tadi. Seketika tubuhku terjatuh menahan rasa sakit di kakiku ini. Aku sudah tak kuat untuk melanjutkan lomba.

End of Naruto's POV

Semua orang menyoraki Sasuke atas kemenangannya dan melupakan Naruto yang masih terduduk di tengah lapangan menahan sakit.

Sasuke yang melihat rivalnya tak adapun langsung kembali ke lapangan menghampiri Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang memegangi kaki kirinya. Merasa ada yang mendekat, Narutopun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Uchiha! Silakan jika kau ingin tertawa sekarang.," Naruto tersenyum, senyum palsu.

'Deg!'

Sasuke membungkuk dan menggendong Naruto ala bridal style. "Tak usah memaksakan untuk tersenyum saat kau sedang kesakitan, dobe!" Sasuke berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Naruto berusaha berontak di gendongan Sasuke.

"Hm, apa kau yakin? Jika kau kuturunkan sekarang, aku tak yakin apa ada yang akan menolongmu nanti. Lagipula kan aku yang menang, aku tak ingin senang diatas penderitaanmu, Naruto."

'Deg!'

'Ke-kenapa ini? Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? T-tunggu! Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Dia memanggil namaku? Sulit dipercaya!' batin Naruto meyakinkan.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke UKS diiringi dengan tatapan cengok dari murid lain. Detak jantung mereka dapat mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Naruto tak tahan lagi menahan rasa panas di wajahnya hingga terlihatlah semburat merah di pipi tannya yang membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

Greekkk!

Sasuke membuka pintu UKS dengan kakinya. Tak terlihat ada orang disitu, ruangan itu kosong.

Ia pun menurunkan Naruto perlahan di ranjang UKS dan melepaskan sepatu Naruto. Sasuke mengambil botol cairan pengompres dan perban di lemari kaca.

"Ouch! Ittai, pelan-pelan teme!" Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke mencoba meluruskan kakinya.

"Hn," hanya jawaban pendek khas Sasuke yang keluar. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap saat Sasuke mengobati kaki Naruto.

.

"Don't cheat on me anymore, Naruto."

"E-eh?"

"Hn, kau berniat curang padaku kan? Dan niat burukmu pulalah yang membuat kakimu terkilir seperti ini. Yang rugi sebenarnya dirimu sendiri kan? Bersainglah dengan sportif. Aku sendiripun tak ingin bersaing denganmu jika tahu kau seperti ini," Sasuke menasihati Naruto.

"Hei! Itu semua adalah salahmu yang terlalu sempurna hingga aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu, teme!" Naruto berteriak.

"Wow! tak kusangka akhirnya kau mau mengakui kekalahanmu, dobe," Sasuke tersenyum menggoda hingga Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau salah Naruto, selama ini akulah yang kalah. Kau telah mengalahkanku sejak lama," Sasuke memalingkan wajah Naruto agar menatap matanya. Diciumnya bibir menggoda di hadapannya dengan penuh perasaan.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya atas perlakuan si bungsu Uchiha. Pikirannya memerintahkan untuk menjauh namun hati dan tubuhnya menolak. Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan Naruto. Wajah Naruto sekarang sudah sangat merah, semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Dengan penuh keberanian Naruto bertanya.

"Kapan aku mengalahkanmu? Dan apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada bicara yang setengah naik.

"Sejak kau memutuskan untuk menjadi rivalku, kau telah mengalahkan hatiku dengan berbagai kelakuanmu yang aneh. Apa yang tadi kulakukan? Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu itu," Sasuke menatap mata safir Naruto yang menghanyutkan.

"Kupikir kau membenciku, akupun sebenarnya membencimu," dengan suara lirih Naruto menjawab, dialihkannya pandangannya dari mata kelam Sasuke yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Hha, ya. Akupun berpikir demikian. Entah mengapa sejak kau menjadi rivalku, aku menjadi selalu memperhatikanmu dan tanpa sadar aku menyukaimu. Jadi, seluruh persaingan kita selama ini kau lah pemenangnya Naruto. Ku takkan bisa jadi pemenang yang sesungguhnya karena hatiku sudah kau rebut terlebih dahulu."

Naruto sudah tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan persaingan konyol ini dan mulai bersaing agar aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu," alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat Naruto memeluknya.

"Kau dengar detak jantungku? Dan kau tentu tahu apa maksudnya ini kan?" Naruto mendekatkan kepala Sasuke ke dadanya. Dalam sekejap wajah putih Sasukepun memerah.

"Hahaha! Aku sudah tahu itu. Takkan ada yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sasuke narsis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Hei!" ringis Sasuke memegangi kepalanya.

"Salahkan sifat sombongmu yang menyebalkan itu teme! Jika kau masih seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar membencimu!" kesal Naruto.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti dan kau harus menerimaku," sahut Sasuke santai.

"Menerimamu?" tanya Naruto cengok.

"Ck, tentu saja menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu, dobe. Kurasa otakmu itu perlu dipasangi antivirus agar tak error seperti ini gara-gara virus yang menumpuk," kini Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Kaulah virusnya teme!"

"Ya, aku virusnya. Biarkanlah virus ini hinggap di otak dan hatimu selamanya."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

"Of course.."

Dan sejak hari itu, status mereka berdua telah berubah. Perubahan besar. Bukan hanya mereka yang merasakannya, seluruh murid sekelas merekapun terkena imbasnya. Benar-benar pasangan yang unik, kalau bertengkar heboh banget n' kalau akur,akur banget..

Ckckck…

THE END-

Hahahahahahaha*ditimpuk*

entah kenapa setelah lama ga nulis fict rasanya ga enak.

jadi kangen ke FFn..

Oia, Minna!

buat yang nungguin(kalo ada) fict My School Secret sabar ya..

Miko udah buat lanjutannya dalam 5 alur, sampai puyeng milih yang cocok yang mana. Soalnya chapter itu penting banget coz, inti cerita bakal ketahuan disitu. Jadi, ga boleh salah..

Sekali lagi Gomennasai..

Dan tolong kasih tau dimana letak typonya kalo ada.

Yak! seperti biasa, jangan pernah jera buat ngereview, key!

See ya on the next fict!


End file.
